Forever Yours
by AshleeTaylor1D
Summary: Gemma falls for mysterious yet handsome Damon Salvatore when they meet at a bar Gemma 19 doesnt realize the trouble shes gotten herself into but does he like her back... the story is way better than the summary ... just sayin
1. Chapter 1

What really hurts the most...a broken heart or being shot in the chest...? you tell me.

I wake up in the morning ready to see the daylight.i open my drapes to find the sun blinding my eyes making me close them. i walk to my closet and get ready for my first day of being a free person no parents nothing but me and Caroline. im glad i moved to mystic falls to live with my best friend caroline. she acts weird but i still love her. i change into some nice clothes all ready for the morning to begin in this wonderful day. im Gemma Hartley...Im 19 years old ...yay almost 20. i wlak down the stairs to leave. i never eat breakfast it doesnt work with my stomach. i just turned 19 yesterday not as fun as i thought it would be.

"Gemma good morning where are you going?" Caroline asked anxiously"come in and eat"

"um i dont eat in the mornings" I explained

"of course!" she muttered " hey lets go meet Elena and Stefan oh and Bonnie and Damon and..."

"Care! i dont have a clue who those people are..." i hollered

"oh yeah sorry here let me text them so they can meet us at the grill ok ok!" she smiled

we got in the car and headed fot the grill ooooh fun meeting Carolines friends! we walked in to fing a ton of people looking at her and getting up to hug her. i decided to go and get a drink as i was walking i was texting as well. i ran into somebody almost falling to the ground before they caught me. it was a tall cute guy with black hair and a nice smile. he wore a plain black shirt and a leather jacket and some jeans.

"so sorry!" he smiled as he let go of me

"no its fine im fine your fine were all fine" i smiled with sarcasm and tried to play like im not interested eventhough i really was

"im Damon...Damon Salvatore!" he smiled

"im Gemma Hartley." i grinned

he shook my hand and smiled "let me get you a drink...what would you like"

"whatevers good is fine with me" i replied

caroline walked over and laughed " so you two already met"

i nodded my head then she walked away

"you know Caroline?" he asked curiously

"surprisingly yes i known her ever since i was 3 i would say... but shes not my best friend shes my only friend..." i finished

"well i thought i was your friend..."he grinned

" i guess you are now" i smiled "thats a cool ring" i pulled up his hand for a closer look

" thanks its a family ring my brother Stefan has one just like it they belonged to the first Salvatore brothers Which we were named after" He continued on with this story that felt like it lasted forever but i didnt care at least i wouldnt look like a loner sitting here drinking with nobdy to talk to..."you seem really bored..."

my face shot up "oh im sorry im actually not its very interesting" i smiled widly lying

" okay proove it what was the last thing that i said about my brother...?" he asked

"okay you got me yes i got bored with the story... because im bored here and theres nothing to do" i admitted... a pause broke out "so..."

" why dont we go have some fun instead of both of us being bored... lets got to the board walk so we can see the falls how about that?" he smiled his cute captivating smile

"yeah sounds like loads of fun!" i hopped out of the stool and he took my hand and led me towards the others

"hey guys we are going to go to the falls.." he revealed

"whos we?" a female said

" me and Gemma are going to the falls..." he asnwered "oh you havent met them yet have you well.. this is my brother the one i told you about stefan" he pointed to a tall cute man they do look like siblings a bit. "this is his girlfriend Elena" he pointed to the female who asked 'whos we?' "this is bonnie" Damon introduced the last person "if the others were here we would be her much longer you can meet them another time ok"

i nodded my head in agreement

"Damon hey can i talk to you before you go?" Stefan called from behind us

"sure little bro but make it quick i have someone waiting" Damon Smirked

damon took his arm off of around my shoulderand walked around to stefan they had a long talk but all i heard clearly was Damon saying "i wont i promise!" in a serious prompt voice "you better!" stefan replied

damon came back to me and the other girls "are you ready to go?"

i nodded my head. we walked to his car... i must say he had a nice car it was like a mustang to me but i wasnt sure what it really was. i wondered what they were talking about. what did damon promise to stefan..? i hope i wont get raped or something. because this guy is cute and its weird that im trusting him so sudden i mean i just met him.

"you okay Gemma?" he got my attention

"yeah im fine... how much longer till we are there?" i asked

"we are here?"

"what how long have we been here?" i was shocked

"we have been sitting in the car for about five minutes"

"oh...why didnt you tell me?"

"hey you were in you own little world over there i didnt know if you would yell at me so i let you be... for five minutes thats my limit" he explained

"five minutes thats all i get..." i laughed. he knew i ment it the wrong way... i think "im kidding"

we got out of the car and walked to the bridge. i stopped dead center of the bridge turned to see the lovley veiw of the falls. i missed this looking at the falls i used to always come herre when i was a kid about 5 or 6. caroline and i would run back and forth on the bridge til we were tired. but that was years ago. im what 19 now... i hate how i forget my age it makes me feel more dyslexic than i already am. i felt a pat on my shoulder. i turned around.

"hey there why are you so quiet?" he whispered

"i dont know why are you whipsering" i mocked him "hey how old are you?"

he turned to look at the falls behind me

" im 24 stefan is 17" he replied

i turned next to him. really 24... thats cool i guess. we stared at the falls. so pretty. so tired. i felt myself fall and loud screaming behind me.

" GEMMA! ARE YOU OK GEMMA!" a voice shouted


	2. Chapter 2

i can feel my self being carried. but i cant open my eyes. how did i collapse... why did i collapse . its strange i can hear people talk but i dont reconize the voices ... except one... Damon

" no please dont come on Gemma wake up im gonna get another speech from stefan if you dont please!" i can feel his breath touch my skin. what is going on! why is it that everytime i go to a new old place i get hurt its so weird i think its the humidity or something screwing in my brain.

"Gemma youll be all right okay you hear me Gemma its going to be okay" a fimiliar voice spoke it was caroline.

i couldnt move to tell her i was alright i wanted her to know i was still alive how is this possible what did i do... did damon do something to me did he spike my drink?

i heard screams and yells come form above me i was finally able to move. i lift myself up quikly and breathed heavily.

"shes up!" Caroline shouted as they rushed to me.

"what happened to you?" Elena asked

"I dont know i just passed out i ... cant remember..." I answered

stefan gave damon a dirty look. damon looked away then soon walked over to me.

"Gemma you have to remember some thing... anything" he pleaded

i guess he doesnt want that speech he wass talking about.

"i remember falling over and you were on the other side of me i was about to walk to the car then i fell. you came running after me. i couldt move though but i was able to hear." i continued on with this pointless explination "thats all i remember... can i go now its not a big deal?"

i jumped off were i was sitting. Caroline grabbed my arm forcing me not to go. but i tugged my arm out of her grasp. i walked out of the house...its not even my house nor Carolines. i sat on the brickt wall in front of the door staring at the forest the my eyes bestowed. i could hear the birds chip the wolves howl, the leaves crunch as somebody walked through them. i could feel somebody behind me watching me.

"what do you want?" i ordered i listened to the footsteps get louder and louder as they appraoched me

"nothing just to see how you were doing" stefan revealed himself.

"well you were seeing how i was doing from behind?"

"not that way i didnt want to bother you ... but"

"but it was to late when i can hear you breathe from ten feet behind me." i interupppted

"i guess so" he stared at me like he was trying to read me or is wrong with these Salvatore brothers? why are they so weird? "how are you able to hear me breathe... from that far?"

i looked at him remorsefully "i dont know you tell me your the one who made damon promise he wouldnt hurt me ... and for that matter he didnt so now you can stop giving him dirty looks"

i decided to go for a walk in the forest. i kept on hearing something grumble. later realizing it was my stomach i walked back. nobody was there not Caroline not Elena nor Bonnie. i could hear yelling though it was faint so i got closer.

"WHAT DID YOU DO DAMON? its a simple question" a voice that sounded lke stefans echoed throughout my ear drum

"I didnt do anything ... she colapsed i went to the rescue. and i kept your promise so you should be happy."

"i dont beleive you .. she said she didnt remember. and why didnt she remember Damon? did you make it to were she couldnt remember?"

" IM TELLING THE TRUTH! i didnt touch her i wouldnt touch her she probablly drank to much stop asking me quetions!" Damon yelled "shhh i hear something" a whisper came from his lips

i just stood there. what will they do to me if they find me? is all i thought. the door swung itself open damon stood there lookinjg around to find me. i hid behind the brick wall.

"Gemma i know your behind that wall"i could hear his words shutter. i slowly get up to look at him but he wasnt there. i felt arms wrap around my waist. i stopped breathing on purpose. i was scared extremely scared. i heard a whisper in my ear." hey beautiful"

i let go a scream. my mouth covered by somebodys hand. "relax its me damon" i finally walked in front of me

"what the hell is going on here" Stefan walked out of the house

"nothing i said in a sweet voice i got scared..." i smiled sweetly

damon smiled at me then looked at stefan

i dont know what it is but theres something i like about him something ...bad


	3. Chapter 3

um.. i dont know how to put it but he makes me feel great i guess but thats probably the hunger talking. i let go a sigh...

"whats up Gemma what are you doing here.?" stefan asked

i looked at him scared to reply. so i made up something.

"ugh i ... i was ... going for a walk and i decided to come hang out with you guys but i realized i have to go so... uh bye" i lied

"no its okay you can stay" Damon encouraged i was about to walk away but after he said that i pretty much was just forced to stay over. so i had to come up with another lie.

"i cant Caroline is waiting for me at Elenas so i have to go... ill call you text you later i guess."

"but you dont have our numbers" stefan stated

"ill get them from Elena or Care" i put my thumbs up and started to run my hunger was getting stronger and stronger i could feel it in my veins. what is wrong with me? why is this happening to me what did i do! my hunger isnt right im getting weaker and weaker. i stop to rest not far from the salvatore house. i let out a scream i hear the birds flee from the trees in fear. i hear leaves behind me crunching from people running.

"Gemma!" i turn to look stefan was behind me Damon not to far.

"Whats going on with me?" i pleaded for the answer but nothing came ran but it was faster than normal. " HOw did you run that fast!"

" come on Gemma we have to get out fo here. drink this." he bite his wrist and made me drink his blood. i could feel him carry me as i had my eyes closed and my mouth still on his wrist." ill explain everything at the house okay" i could feel his breath on me as he spoke those words i love the smell of him as as weird as that sounds he completes me ... in a weird kind of way i guess.

he set me down at the house i could hear car brakes go off in the drive way . i figured it was Elena and Caroline. they came storming in the main room.

"What did you do to her Damon!" caroline yelled

he just gave her a little smirk . " when are you going to explain everything ?" i broke the scilence." you said youll explain everything at the house... well... were at the house im waiting for an explination..."

Damon let go a sigh " im a vampire... Stefans a vampire...Carolines a vampire...Elena is not... yet. i bite you a while ago on accident. you started to feel 'funky'. so you drank my blood im pretty sure you remember that of course. then a few minnutes ago i killed you. now to live you have to drink human blood. sound simple"

my jaw dropped."human blood!" caroline sat down on the couch next to me."how do i drink human blood to live when im already dead... ill just become a vampire right."

Damon walked to me looking me in the eyes . he soon backed away . before he tried to leave the room " so you broke your promise ... right damon" he nodded his head

"you were dying before and when i met you i could smell that you were slowly losing your life. when i got to know you better... i didnt want to lose you so im making you a vampire so i can be with you by your side forever."

" your lying..." caroline blurted " thats exactly what you said to me but now were just friends and not the good kind eigther"

i got up and headed for the door. as i was about to turn the handle i was stopped.

"were are you going?" Elena said from behind me

" im going to find human blood ... at a hospital. they have tose little packages of donated blood ill use those"

"so your considering becoming a vampire?"

"yeah you only live ove but it has to be forever".

i was on my way it not like people are going to miss me an imaginary funeral for some one who is already dead hey it wouldnt be the first i guess. my speed was fast. i could rune miles in seconds. but i could still see my reflection. my skin had a slight paleness in it. my stomach kept bothering me all the way there. i know im hunger but it wont stop grumbling. i made it to the hospital. i waited till everyone was gone before i went inside. i looked through doors and cabnets to find where they kept it all.

i finally found it in a cabnet at the far end of the hallway.

"O...AB... -O... ahhh AB+" i sliced open the first packet of blood and drank every last bit. i kept drinking and drinking until i got interuppted.

"who are you?" a fimiliar male interuppted. "your a vampire i see but what is your name?"

"Gemma..." i answered

"i do know you you are damons girlfriend right.? well im Jeremy... Elenas brother... are you okay?"

"im not his girlfriend!" i hollered throwing the packet on the floor.

"What is you problem are you ok or something?"

"im a vampire and... you pissed me off!"

"im sorry im sorry let me call stefan he can help you figure this out"

he pulled out his phone. and dialed the numbers.

"hey stefan... gemma is at the hospital drinking blood i need you over here."

he hung up his phone i could hear footsteps running down the halls. Damon entered i had blood all over my body.

"what happened!" he asked

" i got hungry..." i murmured

he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. is he always like this before he met me. Caroline told me he was a pompous prick. he doesnt seem like one. a loud bang came from the wall. soon some body crashed through the wall i didnt know them. the look on there face was scary.

very scary...

"im back and im getting what i deserve back" the man spoke

"Klaus..." Damon whispered


	4. Chapter 4

klaus... who is this klaus person... i wondered and wondered my memory came back to me. damon attacked me at the bridge.. thats why i collapsed thats. why i couldnt remember.

"whos klaus?" i begged for an answer

"hes an original ... one of the first few pure vampires we killed him long ago but technically Alaric did.." damon pushed me behind him i knew i shouldnt have moved here. im bad luck. everything is going to fast for me. vampires exist next thing you know there would be a dancing leperachan running across the hall way with a pot of gold.

"you must be ...Gemma..." Klaus whispered my name it gave me chills

i nodded my head in agreement..." you must be the bastard who started all this nonsense."

i guess me being a smart mouth really made him tick.

"you know everything born must die... but everything that dies must be reborn... do you know that quote anybody." he laughed at my ignorance.

" this isnt history class but if you looking for an answer it was Krishna the indian god... let me guess your so old you met him." i started to make him angry even more but thats what im going for.

"you are a smart little girl you know that." he circled around us waiting for a reply. jeremy was long gone after. i guess is human reflexs are quiker that a vampires...

"your going to get yourself killed." Damon whispered so klau wouldnt hear.

"not my intentions but i am making him angry."

he stopped directlly in front of me... " your a tought one... i cant smell fear all i smell is... love." he started to walk around again " you love someone dont you?"

"if you count myself then yes i love someone"

"i smell the blood on your clothes and the blood in your veins... you remind me of lexi... of course you dont look like her but your personality.. a real..." before klaus could finish Damon finally spoke up

"a real jerk yeah trust me lexi is worse"

"damon back down i want to see the girl"

damon moved to the side . klaus approached me." you smell... appatizing"

"is that all you can do... smell"

his grin really gave me a sign that i should shut the hell up but of course i didnt listen. he attacked me my blood every where damon just sat there laughing at me...

i awoke. all this time it was a stupid dream. i couldnt tell the difference if it was reality or not. im still human thank god... how did i know all the names though. i sat up to the fimiliar sight of my room. i walked down the stairs.

Caroline was in the kitchen with Elena.

"Rough night huh girly" Care laughed

all i could reply with is " im not girly" beside the fact itwas a rough night and a rough dream. all i could think about if damon and stefan are really vampires. if i ask them they might think im crazy as hell. i decided to ask elena if she has a brother named jeremy.

" hey Elena um do you have a brother named jeremy by any chance"

"yes why... what did he do this time?"

i put my hands in the air "nothing just asking"

why couldnt she have said no. i wish i oculd disapear iv eonly been here for ...2 days and im already havin nightmares! why cant my life be normal... but then again what is the real definition of normal? im not it. as in my dream i am starting to like damon... its weird i havent known him that long. im starting to dought that he even exist that hes a figment of my imagination. i have no imagination. im just a big blah... according to Caroline i need to 'boost' my fashion sense.

" are you okay you have been staring off to space or something" Caroline nudged me

"Oh im fine .. just a little headache thats all."

i walked out of the room to try to take a breathe of clean caroline free air. her perfume fogged up everything. it smelledd good but not all the time. i heard a knock on the door. as i went to go answer it i stopped. i didnt know why i stopped i just did. i head back to answer the door .

i opened the door slowly to see Jeremy at the door.

" wow you take forever just to answer a door." he spoke...

i looked down and replied " yeah sorry come in" i rubbed my head . my headache is getting worse. i need some medicine or something to get ride of this stupid migrane. jeremy squeezed past me to get to the kitchen. i closed the door and went and sat on the couch. so much pain.

**THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER ASWELL. BUT I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING NOW FROM THE LAST CHAPTER I HOPE YOU READ ON AND SEND IDEAS IN REVEIWS SO I CAN GET A MORE INTERSTING ROMANCE/ADVENTURE STORY .. I KNOW THERES NOT MUCH ROMANCE SO FAR BUT IM TRYING TO THINK OF A WAY TO GET ALL THE ROMANCE STARTED THANKS FOR READING SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :) OH AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AshleeTaylor1D **


	5. Chapter 5

**this is a good chapter i will begin on putting POVs in to make it better hey a great story has 2 sides **

**i hope you like this chapter as i did typing it.**

it feels as if my headache is getting worse by the minute.

"hear take this" caroline gave me a pill and some water.

i put the pill in my mouth and drank some water. it would be a while for it to take effect. but i can wait. there was a knock on the door. caroline got up to answer it.. she slowly opened the door.

"what are you doing here?" she spoke

"im bored and i want to see how Gemma is doing" a mans voice answered how did he know my name?

"fine come in"

she let them in there was 2 boys instead of thinking it was one. they were from my dream . Damon and Stefan.

" gemma you remember damon and stefan from the bar last night?"caroline sat beside me on the couch

i nodded my head in agreement i really didnt want to speak. they kinda scared me. i didnt even know what to say.

"are you okay gemma" damon asked while sitting on the other side of me. he touched my leg trying to feel comforting but there was nothing comforting about him. what if my dream was reality. i cant question his existance now . hes sitting right next to me. if i did people would think im crazy because hes right there. what if he really is a vampire. so hrd to think straight right now. im not a little kid vampires dont exist!

"im fine." i stood up to go to my room but he stood up in front of me.

"you dont look fine"

"i just have a headache now get the hell out of my way!" my temper sky rocketed. i pushed him to the side so i can leave the room.

Damons POV

"are you okay gemma?" i had to aske she looked so pale. and like she was beaten to a pulp.

"im fine" she started to get up but i wanted to know what was wrong with her

"you dont look fine" i stood in front of her waiting for her reaction she seemed pretty pissed now but i still stood in her way.

"i just have a headache now get the hell out of my way" i guess she is short tempered but i guess this much information is better than none. she pushed me out of the way making me fall on the couch. shes pretty strong. for a mortal.

im disappointed because i cant read her mind why is it so hard for a vampire thats been alive for 146 years to read some mortals mind. but then again its not twilight. im not edward... more of a jacob then anything. stefan is more of a grown up justin beiber / edward cullen mix. i heard of vampires being able to read others minds but i never knew one.

"why are you here?" i heard caroline speak bihind me as i watched gemma go up stairs

"stefan wanted to see elena and i wanted to ... see ...you" i tryed to play a lie but nshe was good a catching better than she was when i first met her.

"bullshit" she got a little angry at my statement " you came to see gemma"

"you got me"

"listen if you hurt her or phase her i will kill you for the second time got it damon"

i nodded my head

" shes arlready suspicious on the vampire thing shes been having dreams about you being one already and klaus and me and stefan. its going to get worse. this morning she was questioning your existence. i dont want her hurt and if she does..."

"youll kill me for the second time yeah yeah yeah i get the point miss drama queen so you can see her dreams. what did i do in those dreams?"

"you made her fall in love with you and then turned her into a vampire then gave her to klaus and klaus made she she never existed" she ramled on about how stupid i was to take he to the falls

" i get it im stupid shut up caroline! damn!" i got up and walked to the kitchen were elena and stefan were. they looked at me with disgusting looks " what are you gonna critize me to!"

ive been acting extremly different lately. im not as cocky as i was before... i heard footsteps come down the stairs. it was jeremy. he walked in the kitchen then walked back out elena tried to stop him from leaving.

" hey jer wait i need to talk to you!" she hopped off of stefans lap and ran for her brother.

stefan gave me the death glare.

"what?" i looked at him i didnt shout though i just spoke in my regular voice

"its not 1855 damon when you were all free willed years after you fased."

" i can be free willed if i want last time i checked your not my father nor my mother your just my little brother."

"i know im not dad and im postitive im not mom but im just saying you have to lay low shes getting suspicious and thats not good."

i walked out of the kitchen and out the front door. im angry now. i dont want to 'hurt' anybody. i sat on the front porch just waiting for my self to calm down so far it wasnt working. i couldnt use my words right its like im tounge tied. i heard the door open behind me.

"im sorry for being a jerk back there."

i turned to see gemma standing in the doorway.

"its fine... kinda like your headache" i teased

she left the door way and sat next to me.

" the headache is gone now... why are you out here by yourself?"

"technically im not by my self... your still here arent you..." i felt i got a little cocky

" i guess so." she got up thinking i said for her to leave me the hell alone.

" you could stay" i looked at her. " i dont mind the company"

" its fine i have to go inside anyways im hungry"

"aaahhh i see how 'bout we go out to eat.?" i asked

" sure let me tell caroline that im leaving." she walked in the door way and shouted " Caaroline im leaving wont be back till later bye!" she closed the door. elena came up the porch

we went to the grill and got a drink. elena sat beside gemma and stefan sat beside elena i was filling up gemmas drink.

gemmas POV

"playing the part of mister nice guy i see." i laughed

"I'm not playing anything." He replied and filled my glass to the edge without taking his eyes off mine. "I just do what I want."

"Damon...?" Elena said looking at my glass. Her voice was calm but not very satisfied. "Don't do this!"

"Relax, Elena! I'm not doing anything!" He replied with a sly smile and poured a few centiliters of whisky into her glass. Then he poured Caroline the same amount. i didnt realize caroline was there until the moment he poured her drink. lets hope i dont pass out like i did last night.

**thanks for reading another chapeter will be put up soon :) follow me on twitter at AshleeTaylor1D thanks xx.**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry i havent updated in awhile ive been busy but i hope you like this chapter it took a while to get a baetter i dea of and to get more of what damons thoughts were and how he really felt about the situation that he was in hope you like it **

**keep dreaming dont forget to follow on twitter at AshleeTaylor1D **

**:)**

i sat in the stool waiting for damon to come around. i know i know i like him but its only been what 4 days in this town im not going fast im gonna take it slow.

"so whatcha thinking barbie?" damon came around from the counter

"im not a barbie... and im thinking about ... i dont know" i looked at him i gave him a flirty smile " maybe im thinking about how much fun im having or something else..."

"well you have fun with that hey ill be right back i need to go get something stay here" he smile and then left. caroline came towards me right after he left.

"hey i have a present for you" she smiled with a velvet box in her hand

"really thats sweet" i took the box and opened it there was a necklace. it kind of looked a little old fashion to me but it was cute it had an S on it i seen this necklace before though... elena has the same one! the S and everything. but she got hers from stefan. thats what i remember her telling me.

"its cute right... you wear it to... right" she wondered

" maybe later.."

the smile faded from her face " come on it would mean alot to me if you wore it now."

" fine " i sighed " ill wear the necklace"

"yay " she cheered as i slowly put the necklace on... i wonder where damon was.

Damons POV

i walked in the woods i needed some fresh air . i promised stefan i wouldnt hurt her so i can hurt someone else. i found a girl on the side of the road . broke her neck and dragged her to the other side in the woods. i sucked every last bit of blood in her body. i cant beleive how thirsty i get when im around somebody that i really want to kill. its only a matter of time that ill be able to get inside her mind. but i cant keep liking this girl. its like the situation between me and elena...You never realize how much you like someone until you watch them like someone else. it hurts. i didnt die of a broken heart though... i know its possible. but being shot in the chest is worse. i felt the pain once it really means you felt it a thousand times.

i started to hear foosteps behind me wondering if it was gemma or stefan. i didnt know.

" i can hear you you know" i spoke

"yeah i kinda figured..." i turned around to see my brother of course

"what do you want?" i demanded

"you dont just follow a random stranger on the side of the road then suck there blood."

"well your the strage part of this you followed your brother while he was hunting ... stefan whos the strange one now."

"i never called you strange damon" he clentched his fists

" okay well im going back to the bar... my 'ddate' it waiting" i ran back to the bar stefan was right behind me

i walked int the doors straight to gemma

" what are we doing here?" i whispered in her ear

" i dont know... getting a drink i guess" she replied

"come on lets go"

i grabbed her hand and led her out the door to my car. we drove to my house... or stefans house whatever you want to call it. we climbed up the stairs. we were in a full blown make out and may i say she was a good kisser. we slowly got udressed until i got burned she still had her shirt and underwear on. i was just shirtless. i jumped of the bed. and i looked at my hand. it was scortched.

"oh my god are you okay" i could hear her say from behind me

"yeah im fine"

"let me see"

"no im fine gemma" i looked back at her she had the necklace "where did you get that necklace"

"caroline... why did you jump if you were fine?"

"im fine! damn the necklace looked like my mothers thats all ... nothing more i promise." she looked at me with the thats a load of crap look " maybe we shouldnt have done this um.. go home act like this night never happened okay"

"but.."

" please it never happened"

she got the rest of her clothes on and left the house. i felt bad for kicking her out but i couldnt make her forget without that necklace off. i cant take any chances. need to get that necklace off of her.

**so how did you like damons thoughts?... i would love to hear yours about the story thank you for reading i will update a new chapter as soon as i can. follow on twitter at AshleeTaylor1D **

**thank you for reading ... send reveiws i accept anonymous one so you dont have to be a member of thank you again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**heres the next chapter sorry i havnt updated in a while i hope you like this one. more of damons thought to come.**

**CONTEST: im holding a contest for the next couple chapters. if you would like me to add you in my story send a reveiw. and explain who your caracter is. the winner will be announced in chapter 8 or possibly 9 so start to send reveiews your character can be any gender aswell i will pick the winner soon so you have 2 days i will accept anonymos reveiws. if i dont have any contestants the contest will be a fail so please send in a reveiw i would love a new character**

Gemmas POV

i dont get it! one minute he says he wants me. another he tells me to piss off. WHY DOES HE KEEP GIVING ME MIXED MESSAGES! he knows i like him but he just doesnt want to show if he likes me back or not. i walked home . i knew i was gonna get a huge lexture from caroline but i was ready. i walked in the door and i heard caroline yell.

"GEMMA! where have you been!"

"out..." i replied

"answer me im not kidding where were you" her voice rose

"i was out i just said that"

"with who?"

"Damon why do you care"

"because damon is bad! get that through you head!" she screamed

" its my life Care i know what i want and i dont want you to run it you hide things everyday you wont even tell me why you changed and dont say you didnt because you different ... your smarter."

"why did you change then "

"people change caroline not just you i know your hiding something and i know you wont tell me but if it means anything i dont care any more im old enough to take care of my self i have a ton of other freind that can replace you!" i yelled that out in anger

i ripped the necklace off my neck and threw it on the ground .i pushed my way through her and went up stairs. i opened my door and slammed it. i layed on my bed. i could tell i broke her this time. caroline was hard to break. she would never let anyone get in her way but i know what can hurt her its not hard. but i hated hurting caroline it made me feel like i just threw away my best friend. i layed on my bed for hours so i decided to text damon.

me:**hey whats up  
**Damon:**nothing im sorry about tonight  
**me:**its cool i dont really care about that any more...**

i lied i did care. i had to make him think i didnt it would be embarassing if i did.

damon:**...okay well i guess ill talk to you tomarrow... if i see you  
**me:**this isnt a suicidal note right because it sounds like one...  
**damon:**no trust me its not. im not ever going to do that i cant  
**me:**okay i guess ill talk to you tomarrow bye :)  
**damon:**bye :)**

i could hear foot steps come up the stairs. i didnt know who to think it was so i just fell asleep. as i was sleeping i could feel my hair being brushed away from my ear every time it fell. i didnt want t open my eyes i felt comfortable. even if i didnt know who it was. i felt at peace i guess. it was time for me to figure out who the mystery person was. i slowly peeked through my eye lids. it was stefan... of all people it had to be stefan.

"goodmorning sunshine" he smiled at me

"what are you doing in my room?"

"i came to explain things to you about damon"

"theres nothing to explain hes a jerk i get it hes not right for me i know i heard it from caroline a million times stefan theres no need to explain again." i smiled

" thats not all i wanted to talk about. i want to talk about caroiine... she called me last night crying. because you 'hurt' her feelings"

" i was angry and intoxicated i will apologize dont worry its fine you can go now."

i sat up on my bed looking at him. he still sat at the edge of my bed.

" i guess you understand now ... some what. "

"yeah somewhat" i mumbled

he left the room i foloowed hi down the stairs. caroline sat on the couch staring at a blank television. i walked over to her stefan left the house.

"Care... im sorry" i spoke she turned and looked at me and stood up. she quikly walked my way. she held her arms out and hugged me tightly i hugged her back.

" no im sorry im sorry for getting in your busi ness ans=d being over protective." she whispered in my ear

we pulled out of the hug. and smiled at eachother.

" its nice to have you back." she smiled

i just shook my head . we sat on the couch together talking about when we were in kindergarten fun times

Damons POV

i cant stop thinking of last night. i cant beleive she would text me after all that i did . stefan didnt come home till later in the morning i can smell gemmas perfume on him. i hope the were just talking... he has a girlfriend and i would hate to break little elenas such a sweet girl and i dont want to hurt her. especially since shes so small. i dont want to hurt gemma eigther but i cant stay away from her. havent you ever had that feeling when you cant stay away from a person you truly care about well thats how i feel now. i really care about her. but another part of me is saying kill her and i dont want to do that. not yet anyways . she will become a vampire though i will make her one ... soon

Gemmas POV

Damon... Damon...To be honest, he scared me to death! No matter what Elena and Stefan said, I couldn't help but feel the pain in my heart every time I thought of Damon, and, naturally, I thought about him quite a lot. A few days ago the thought of him would've made me feel excited and warm inside, now it only made me feel hatred towards him, though Elena had told me over and over again that he had never meant to hurt me. Somehow he had made me feel safe before, and now he made me feel the opposite. It was loathing, disappointment, fright, confusion, and the inability not to think about him all in one. In short, I felt pretty messed up! i still like him he makes me feel complete.

"Gemma!" i hear elena yell my name trying to get my attention. " hello earth to gemma... what do you want to eat?"

"uh a salad." we sat at a table at the grill i gave my order

"why are you spacing out so my?"

"no reason i just feel lifeless i guess." i replied

" well gain some life ill be right back" elena got up with caroline and went to the bathroom. i felt around my neck. oh no the necklace its not there... oh thats right i uh threw it at caroline last night.

"well well well hello there miss Hartley" i see damon sit next to me.

"hey there mister salvatore."

i could see the smile on his face but the problem was i didnt know if he was faking it.

"How have you been?" he asked me

" ive been better"

"cool so theres a party tonight at carolines you going?"

" of course i live there stupid why wouldnt i go..."

"oh thats right you live with the monster... forgot" he started to sound like a real jerk now

" monster?"

"yeah she act all crazy and stuff ... speaking of which how can you live with that. you should be living with some one like me. "

" i am sorry i dont live with jackasses like you but ill keep theat in mind"

"oh come on Gemma im not a jackass i just like expressing the real me and sometimes the real me hurts... i bet you dont even know carolines seceret."

"what seceret?"

"DAMON!" i see caroline behind him

"oops the cats out of the bag well ill see you later babe" he winked at me

"yeah see yah"

he walked away i looked at caroline.

"what seceret!"

**hmmmm whats the big seceret? **

**dont forget the contest! send reveiws! follow on twitter at AshleeTaylor1D**

**i hope to have a new character soon so i can start the next chapter :)**


End file.
